The present invention relates to a remote control signal receiver and an electronic device that uses the same, and more particularly, to a remote control signal receiver including a plurality of signal reception units enabling remote control from multiple directions and an electronic device that uses the same.
In the prior art, infrared remote controllers are often used for electronic devices such as video projectors. A remote controller may be combined with more than one signal reception units, or vise versa. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-21687 describes an image display device including a plurality of signal reception units for receiving a control code signal transmitted from a remote controller. The image display device includes a signal receiver that may receive control code signals from a plurality of remote controllers with the plurality of signal reception units. In such a case, the operations of the plurality of remote controllers are alternately employed to prevent operations that are unintended by the user from being performed.